justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo
|game = |artist = ( ) |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |difficulty = Hard |nogm = 4 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Neon Green/Dark Pink |gc = Plum/Bluish Grey |lc = Gold |pictos = 177 |nowc = KaitoShojo |perf = Sethanine Taing (P1) Jenny Sepiere (P2) |from = album }}" " ("Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo") by ( ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet of two girls with black hair. They both have similar outfits, which consists of a kimono top with the right side sleeveless and the left side containing a loose sleeve, yellow ribbons on their chest, a hair accessory on their hair, a shiny obi (Japanese cloth belt with a ribbon on the back), patterned skirts, black and colored knee high socks, and white shoes tied with colored laces. P1 P1's color is in shades of lime green. Her hair is styled in pigtails with a green flower hair accessory on the right side of her hair. Her skirt contains square patterns, which has black, lime and dark green colors. P2 P2's color is in shades of red. Her hair is styled in a mid-side ponytail with a red flower hair accessory on the left side of her hair. Her skirt contains a black and red pleated stripe pattern. Kaitoshojo coach 1.png|P1 Kaitoshojo coach 2.png|P2 Background It starts off with a brick wall with police lights shining around, along with some rainbow lines from the top corners. The brick wall also consists of handcuffs and police tape that read "Momoiro Clover Z" on it. At the chorus it changes to a black stage of rainbow lights and colorful waving red and green glowsticks. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Shoot your right arm out (P1 does this while bending down). Gold Moves 2 and 3: Jump with your arms upward. These are in slightly different angles. Gold Move 4: Kick with your left leg and throw your right arm to it. Kaitoshojo gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Kaitoshojo gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Kaitoshojo gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Kaitoshojo gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Kaitoshojo gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Kaitoshojo gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Kaitoshojo gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Kaitoshojo gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia * This is the first song by Momoiro Clover Z in the series. It is followed by Mite Mite☆Kochichi in the same game. * The coaches' outfit is based from the ones used in the official music video. * Sometimes, an error will appear in the coach selection screen where P1's half-coach image will be moved to the center of the screen, similar to a coach selection screen of a solo routine. * P1's pictogram for Gold Move 3 has both arms raised, while she only raises her right arm. * Both avatars have a slightly different hairstyle. This issue is also present on two coaches' pictures in the background. * There's an error on P1's final pictogram of the routine. In that pictogram her left leg is completely straight, but in the game, the coach bends her knee. * The version of the song used in game is the Z version, also known as the Five Person Version. Gallery Game Files Kaitoshojo cover generic.png|''Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo'' ( ) kaitoshojo_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Kaitoshojo_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Kaitoshojo p1 ava.png|P1's avatar on Kaitoshojo p2 ava.png|P2's avatar on In-Game Screenshots Kaitoshojo menu.png|'' '' ( ) on the menu Kaitoshojo coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Kaitoshojo score.png|Scoring screen (P2) ikuze kaito shoto jdwu.png|Gameplay 1 just-dance-wii-u-352341.5.jpg|Gameplay 2 Others Kaitoshojo coachselection p1 location error.jpg|The coach selection error where P1's half-coach image is at the center of the screen Assumed Beta Style.png JDWIIU Dancer I Don't Know.png|No GUI Videos 行くぜっ！怪盗少女／ももいろクローバー（IKUZE!_KAITOU_SYOUJO／MOMOIRO_CLOVER） Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo - Momoiro Clover Z Just Dance Wii U Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo - Just Dance Wii U (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs by Momoiro Clover Z Category:Remixes Category:Jenny Sepiere Category:Sethanie Tang